CTC Pictures
CTC Productions, an acronym as Cosby The Caterpillar Productions, was the name in-which the now defunct The Lenny Lego Show as well as its related films were produced, while the latter were produced under the sub-division name "CTC Pictures" and were distributed under ClearSky Productions. Several other projects were distributed under this name as well, include many pre-Lenny Lego projects and series. It was founded on September 30th 2009 and became defunct on June 2nd 2016, after it merged with ClearSky Productions. History CTC Productions was founded in September of 2009, about nine months before the original creation of The Lenny Lego Show, or at the time, known as simply "Lenny Lego" (the words "The" and "Show" would not be added until sometime in late 2011). Although projects were released under "CTC Productions", or at other times even "Cosbythecaterpillar Productions", the actual channel's name was "Cosbythecaterpillar". Humorously, and strangely, enough, the name "Cosbythecaterpillar" comes from a name that, back in 2007, Aaron Cosby himself came up with one day when he accidentally discovered how to wear a green crawl tube as a full-body suit by undoing only one of the three velco straps that held it closed when in storage. He later stated after the demise of CTC Productions that the renaming of the YouTube channel was "long over due". CTC Pictures, the sub-division under CTC Productions, was founded on April 7th 2012, when "The Lenny Lego Movie" went into production. The film would be released November 14th 2012. CTC would also distribute the film's two sequels and two spin-offs, as well as various other projects produced by Aaron Cosby, creator of The Lenny Leggo Show and it's related names and series. These include "Follow Me to Kandy Heaven", "Vacation", "The Wardrobe of Amadeus", and "The Thomas Movie". All projects produced under the CTC name were distributed under the name ClearSky Productions. In May 2016, it was announced that Cosbythecaterpillar, which "CTC" stands for, would be renamed to ClearSky productions. This would essentially cause CTC and ClearSky Productions to merge, as all future projects would be both produced and distributed under the ClearSky Productions name: this would virtually eliminate the CTC name from the perspective of the viewer entirely. This would include The Lenny Leggo Show, which would debut 20 days after the demise of CTC Productions. The primary reason the two were merged was to simplify the name under-which Lenny Lego, and what would become Lenny Leggo, and all other media would be produced and distributed, now with only one name, ClearSky Productions. The integration officially took place on June 2nd 2016, when the YouTube channel was renamed to "ClearSky Productions", the name it remains as to this day, and at that moment, the CTC name and all operations under it were officially terminated. Future Name Use Although officially defunct as a production name, the name Cosby The Caterpillar was resurrected sometime afterwards, this time for a character of The Lenny Leggo Show. It is not yet known when he will debut in The Lenny Leggo Show.